Daylight
by Little Miss Misunderstood
Summary: After so long of unrequited love Wolfram had found himself in the arms of another...a sage. But what happens when Yuri finally decides that he does love Wolfram...they are engaged...the wedding is inevitable...but what are all these feelings welling up inside of Wolfram?
1. Here I am waiting, I'll have to go soon

Hey everyone, guess who hasn't been here in let's see...ever and a day?! Sorry loves...Anyways...  
**Rating**: T, for mild suggestive themes such as Boy on Boy and Betrayal  
**Anime**: Kyo Kara Maoh!, God(?) Save Our King  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime or characters...sadly.  
**Dedicated:** To Ash aka my beloved lecherous sage! 3

I roleplay as Wolfram von Bielefeld on Instagram and have a Yuri and Murata, after Wolfram and Murata had a rather...interesting interaction the kitchen I began to wonder and bam...this was born. To find my Wolfram account on Instagram search Little_Lord_Brat if you are interested we need every character **except** King Yuri, Lord Wolfram, and Ken Murata.  
Based on the song: Daylight by Maroon 5 { watch?v=N17FXwRWEZs}

**THANKS TO SUCH AN AMAZING RESPONSE BY EVERYONE REVIEWING THIS HERE ALONG WITH OTHER LOCATIONS I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS, TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY. PLEASE STAY TUNED! **

* * *

The blonde's hands slid across the white silky material, '_why did it feel so cold?'  
_He picked up the veil and placed it gently on his head, _'it is so close now.'  
_He turned to look in the mirror, his hidden face red, tears pooling in his emerald green eyes. '_Why am I so sad? I have waited for this moment for so long, why do I feel so sad?'_

** "Lord Bielefeld?"** That quiet voice, so obviously a young teen, but not just any teen. Wolfram von Bielefeld, the young blonde lord, didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

** "Well, if it isn't the lewd and great sage,"** he mutters a small smirk on his sad face. They boy behind him suddenly smiled softly, his glasses completely hid his eyes and his dark black hair was also an accomplice.

** "You will look beautiful tomorrow,"** he says softly walking closer. Wolfram chuckled dryly, with absolutely no humor.

**"It's true, Shibuya is a very lucky man."**

Wolfram felt a knot in his stomach, that's right Shibuya, Yuri, was his fiance, his love – then why was his face so red as he felt the sage get closer, and closer.

**"I can't lie,"** the sage whispered now just behind the blonde lord,** "I'm a little jealous,"** he whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Wolfram's heart jumped to his throat, the sage's hands, so familiar, so comforting. '_Don't cry,'_ Wolfram bit his lip trying hard not to let a single tear roll down his burning cheeks.

** "M-Murata,"** why did his voice sound so much like a sob?

**"Hmm...?"** Wolfram turned in the boy's arms to look up into his dark chocolate eyes.

**"Th-This..."** The tears began to fall, his lip slowly being cut by the Lord's teeth.

**"Shhh..."** Murata whispered lifting the veil slowly,** "Don't cry dear,"** his voice calm though inside he too was breaking.

** "It's so unbecoming of the King's consort on the eve of their wedding."**

He leaned in and kissed his lips softly, gently, he knew this would be their last night. After this his fire mage would be taken, claimed – but tonight he wasn't. Tonight was still theirs...at least until daylight.

* * *

Comments and critique is always welcome, just please be kind! :) haha Or not, I'll just laugh at you.


	2. Why am I, holding on

Hey guys, wow another part? Yeah I had a slow start to my day and was able to get some done, of course this is still just a short post...about as long as the first, if you're okay with that hopefully I can keep the updates more constant instead of making really long posts...anyways...

This was actually much harder then I expected, like I said this started out as a one shot...but because of all of you now here I am trying to decide exactly where this is going to go. :)

**Rating**: T, for mild suggestive themes such as Boy on Boy and Betrayal  
**Anime**: Kyo Kara Maoh!, God(?) Save Our King  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime or characters...sadly.

Enjoy...~

* * *

The quick kiss only lasted mere seconds, but it was enough to break Wofram's resolve. The normally bratty little lord clung to the Sage's shoulders, tears began to roll down his cheeks uncontrollably, the sage sighed softly and held him close. Wolfram's deep emerald eyes, even brighter from the tears, looked up at the Sage and he could still see part of the veil in front of his eyes. He began to panic and attempt to tear it off, he didn't want it on, he didn't want near it, he didn't even want to see it. Murata sighs softly again and gently pulls the veil from the perfect blonde hair and sat it gently on the table.

**"M'Lord calm down,"** his voice was calm, a constant.

Wolfram leaned into him, his body occasionally writhed with sobs, but he slowly calmed down. He had always adored the smell of the sage, and as they stood there, swaying slightly Wolfram couldn't help but calm down. When Murata was sure the Lord had calmed down he leaned back holding him at arms length and lifting his chin up gently.

**"Th-This will be our last night,"** he whispered the words they were both thinking, **"Let's have no tears, lets just enjoy it."**

Wolfram nodded weakly and leaned forward, the double black sage had grown so much since this started that Wolfram now found himself on his tiptoes to find his sweet lips. Murata pulled his little fire Mage closer, and Wolfram slid his arms over his shoulders allowing him to pull their bodies closer.

_'I l-love you...I love you Murata...'_

Wolfram's eyes slid close, though the words echoing in his head made a knot form in the pit of his stomach.

_'I-Is that true...? Is my love for Murata now?'_

The blonde's eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked at the sage, so close, so real, so lovely. He brought one hand up and ran his fingers through the thick black hair, down the side of his face, behind his ear tracing the leg of his glasses that rested there...he was memorizing his face, the face of his lecherous, lewd, perverted, amazing, loving, kind sage.

His sage, only his - but who did Wolfram belong to?

* * *

Comments and critique is always welcome, just please be kind! :) haha Or not, I'll just laugh at you.


	3. We Knew This Day Would Come

Okay you guys, this is longer then chapter two though not much so I hope it's okay! -.-;  
I am honestly finding it hard to continue this so I really hope it's not bad...*Sigh*  
Anyways...  
**Rating**: T, for mild suggestive themes such as Boy on Boy and Betrayal  
**Anime**: Kyo Kara Maoh!, God(?) Save Our King  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime or characters...sadly.  
**Based on the song**: Daylight by Maroon 5 { watch?v=N17FXwRWEZs}

_I absolutely adore all the feedback you guys are giving me! I really hope I am not failing in any of this! Your comments and opinions are always appreciated and I try to always respond!~ Thank you guys so much!~3_

* * *

Murata broke the kiss gently, as he moves down to the Lord's jawline. He moves slowly towards his chest, kissing, and occasionally sucking – he was careful not to leave any marks. After so long though it wasn't too much trouble. Wolfram felt shivers run up his spine, and he was quickly thrown back into a flashback – the first time he and Murata had come together.

The blonde lord walked angrily down the hall, his hands formed into fists, "How dare he not let me help Yuri study?! He is MY fiance after all!"

The anger was radiating off him, Gunther had once again slammed the door in his face. One thing the young lord didn't do was share, especially his fiance, but he had not choice when Yuri gave him that exasperated look. That look that said just shut up. Wolfram knew that look all to well.

"Acting like that, what gives him the right?!"

The young fire mage stopped and leaned against the wall of the hall, his eyes focusing on a nearby window, still fuming he mumbled to himself.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and looked up, "Well what should I do now?"

He was so tired of waiting like an idle puppy outside the door, besides who knew how long Gunther would keep him studying this time. Wolfram sighed softly, _Yuri will probably be there until late tonight, then wake me up trying to go to bed..._

"That wimp..."

"What was that my Lord?"

Wolfram's eyes flew open and he quickly searched the hall until they fell onto the originator, the other double black that struts around the castle – Murata Ken.

"Well look who it is, the lecherous great sage," the blonde says crossly crossing his arms and standing up straight and tall.

The boy blushes ever so slightly and frowns, "Now why is it you always call me such names?"

Wolfram chuckles softly, changing the subject, "You don't have to study, what is it you do during the day?"

The dark haired boy would narrow his dark eyes behind his glasses, and he shrugs his shoulders, "Why would someone like you want to know?"

He smirks slightly pushing his glasses up on his nose, "Shouldn't you be pouting outside Yuri's classroom door?"

Wolfram's face grew bright red, "HOW DARE YOU!"

_[Time Skip]_

"Really? I would never have thought you liked strawberry," Murata says tilting his head softly to one side as he watched the young blonde lord pull a tub of strawberry ice cream out of the freezer.

"You said vanilla right?" The lord asks glancing back and raising an eyebrow, "why wouldn't I like strawberry?"

The sage nods then pauses touching his chin as he grabs the bowls and spoons, "I don't know...I guess I would have thought that you liked vanilla as well," walks back over and sits the bowls and spoons on the table.

"Why is that?" Wolfram asks tilting his head to one side as he brings the ice cream over to the table.

"Well," pauses thoughtful, "Well because vanilla is pure and beautiful, kind of like you."

Wolfram felt the redness spread across his face as he blushed, "How dare you say such things!"

His voice came out firm and he turned his back on the sage crossing his arms, though deep down he smiled softly. Why was it that such a simple thing stated by a rather flirtatious sage would cause his heart to skip a beat.

"Oh don't get embarrassed!" The sage had already started to scoop out ice cream while the lord had turned around.

* * *

_Comments and critique is always welcome, just please be kind! :) haha Or not, I'll just laugh at you._


	4. We knew it all along

Hey everyone, guess who hasn't been here in let's see...ever and a day?! Sorry loves...Anyways...  
**Rating**: T, for mild suggestive themes such as Boy on Boy and Betrayal  
**Anime**: Kyo Kara Maoh!, God(?) Save Our King  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime or characters...sadly.  
**Dedicated:** To Ash aka my beloved lecherous sage! 3

Hello again, sorry I was gone so long. Anyways, I tried to take into account everything you guys said! Hopefully it shows, with more MurataxKen "moments" and hopefully it's not as choppy! :) Please remember I love your input so feel free to tell me what you think! :)

Please don't forget that if you want to follow Wolfram, Ken, or Yuuri on Instagram then we are little_lord_brat, fancyscamp, and wolframs_little_bitch respectively! :)

Also, I am in need of some Murawolf fan art for my instagram, any ideas? :)

Based on the song: Daylight by Maroon 5 { watch?v=N17FXwRWEZs}

**THANKS TO SUCH AN AMAZING RESPONSE BY EVERYONE REVIEWING THIS HERE ALONG WITH OTHER LOCATIONS I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS, TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY. PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

* * *

Wolfram was torn form his memories as he was gently lead towards the bed. He shifts his eyes back towards the white material, but his gaze was quickly redirected back to the dark haired sage.

** "No, no, you're mine tonight – stop worrying about tomorrow,"** The sage whispered as he kissed him gently, still leading him towards the bed.

The blonde's eyes slide shut and he allowed himself to be lead. The feeling of the sage's lips against his own was so familiar, yet almost different from before...

_ Flashback_

_**"What are you doing?"**_

_Murata asks, he had been laying out in the garden reading, now he rests the book on his chest and looks up at the blonde lord who was suddenly so close to him._

_** "I...I just wanted to be near you...my lecherous sage,"**__ Wolfram whispers his eyes shut as he gently rests their foreheads together._

_ Murata chuckles softly as he moves his book away tossing it gently to the ground, __**"Well, I'm all yours now,"**__ he whispers wrapping his arms around his waist._

_ Wolfram smiles softly as he positions himself over the dark haried teen, "Oh, really now?"_

_Their lips come into contact, Wolfram's eyes slide shut. This was only their second time, to be in such an intimate position – but Murata wanted more than just kissing, he wanted skin contact. Wolfram felt his heart skip a beat as he felt Murata's wandering hands begin to unbutton his uniform jacket. Murata knew exactly what he wanted, but he went slowly giving Wolfram a chance to protest. Wolfram just bit his lip as he his breathing quickened._

_** "Just hurry up..."**_

_ Murata smirked, he nodded and quickly pulled off his jacket and undershirt before kissing him again as he stared to undo his shirt..._

_ /Flashback_

Wolfram gasps coming out of his flashback as he's pushed onto the bed, the sage on top of him. His eyes close and he bites his lip as the sage pins him and kisses his neck gently. Murata smirks softly holding Wolfram's arms down as he moves slowly down to the top of his shirt.

**"M-Murata..."**

**"Hmm...?"**

**"I love you..."**

Murata froze, his hands had just started to unbutton the blonde's shirt, but hearing those three words from the blonde was enough to make him freeze in his tracks. He looks up at him with wide eyes swallowing hard.

**"What was that m'Lord...?"**

**"D-Don't act so shocked pervert. I love you, I love you, I love you..."**

It wasn't the first time, but the tone with which Wolfram spoke made Murata's heart skip a beat.

**"I – I love you too Wolfram..."**

The emerald eyes stared into the dark ones, the ones so similar to his fiance, the ones that he knew wouldn't be there forever now. Why hadn't he thought about this, before now. The night before his wedding he decides he loves someone else, someone more – what could he do now.

** "Look at me,"** Murata's voice was firm, but kind and the smile on his face showed nothing but love. He could tell Wolfram was worrying again his emerald eyes were glazed over, hiding their true beauty. The blonde focused on the man in front of him, the gorgeous sage he loved so much.

**"Stay with me, this may be my last time to make you feel this good..."**

The sage whispers as he suddenly went back to his neck, sucking and kissing; his hands expertly removing the lord's blue jacket and undershirt. Wolfram's hands flew above his head as he gripped anything he could, the sage slowly started to kiss down his chest, paying special attention to the sensitive areas to see what noises he could coax out of his little fire mage.

Wolfram bit his lip even hard, and Murata peeks up at him. He leans back quickly shaking his head.

** "No, no, no – none of that. We can't have you cutting the skin the night before your big day."**

Wolfram watches him before nodding and letting go of his lip. Murata smiles and leans back down paying special attention to his nipples as his hands trail down to his pants and start to unbutton them. The blonde lord gasps and grips the top of his pillow as his breath got short.

Murata smirks softly, he loved the noises and faces that his little fire mage would make. He pulled the blue uniform pants down slowly watching as the fabric caused the blonde to shiver and twitch slightly. Tonight Wolfram was still free, was still his – and he had decided to take complete and utter advantage of the night, of the young man in front of him.

He may regret not being able to be with him the rest of his life, but he would never regret this night – not if he had any say in it. He quickly threw the blue uniform pants off the bed and leaned back to look at his exposed little lover, the porcelain skin, the tousled blonde hair, the emerald eyes that shone both passion and fear. He trails a hand over the exposed flesh, before he leaned down and kissed him passionately as he started to unbutton his own shirt.

**"My gorgeous little fire mage,"** he whispers throwing his shirt off the bed.

**"I wish we could stay like this,"** Wolfram's voice came out small and soft as he ran his hands over his lovers exposed skin.

_'I do too...I would give anything to keep you as mine,'_ Murata thought as he kissed him passionately again.

* * *

Comments and critique is always welcome, just please be kind! :) haha Or not, I'll just laugh at you.


	5. How did it come so fast?

Well guess who is finally back?! No not Fred...HP Feels ;_;...It's me! :3 Anyways, if you are reading this and you have been waiting this next installment then you are a saint, allowing me to take my sweet time in writing this. If you are new, well welcome – we're all made here! ;) Before we begin I would like to clarify a few things:

**1**)These "chapters" are very short, and I do apologize but if shortness of chapters is my biggest flaw I do hope you can overlook it and continue to enjoy my stories. With that being said I will work on lengthening my "chapters."  
**2**)13 reviews, and mostly good things! I really do appreciate that, you all are the reason I continue to write this! As long as I continue to get at the very least decent interest I will continue the story to the best of my ability.  
**3**) My chapters will possibly not be the greatest right now, my muse is somewhat dead. My beloved Ken left me on Instagram so right now my only inspiration is my Yuuri and well...this isn't a Yuuram fic.  
**4**) Finally, if you have, or know of any, good MaruWolf fics or artworks please help a sista out and send me links! I haven't been able to find any in ages! D:

You are probably tired of reading my ramblings huh? You are all, "Okay, just shut up author and let me get to your story!" I can do that, if you've read all this again you are a saint and I love you for it! :) Follow me on instagram little_lord_brat 3

(Done)

* * *

**"A-Ah..."** Wolfram's slender fingers gripped the sheets as tight as they could, already white. His whole body was on the edge and he couldn't even find his voice to tell his lover.

**"Lift your hips a moment,"** Ken's voice suddenly rang in to his head and Wolfram obediently lifted up as best as he could. Ken smirked, taking Wolfram's hips quickly, a rhythmic dance insured.

**"Mn...Ah...K-Ken! K-Kiss..."** Wolfram couldn't breath but he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Ken smiled softly and nods leaning forward and kissing him passionately, without stopping his rhythmic motion. It was almost in sync that both boys crumpled in the all too familiar euphoric and exhausted ecstasy.

Wolfram's fingers slowly released the bed sheets, his fingers sore all the way to the bone. Ken moved back a moment before leaning down kissing him gently,** "You're so beautiful,"** he whispers before laying beside him, flat on his back.

Wolfram sleepily inches closer wrapping his arms around the bare sage and resting his head on his chest. Ken held him close, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. The smell of the blonde's hair was very close to intoxicating, he didn't want know what he'd do when he didn't have him anymore. The thought terrified him completely, and utterly.

Ken had been spending the majority of his time at the castle to be with Wolfram. He felt more loved here by this single person than he did by all of them back 'home' put together. He felt a terrifying lump of nerves lodge itself in his throat as he thought about what he would do when he was again left alone, he wouldn't even have this castle as his sanctuary.

**"K-Ken...?"**

He already had a problem looking Yuuri in the eyes now, how could he even be in the same room as his best friend when he thinks about the hatred he has for him now that he has monopolized his beloved fire mage...?

**"Ken...?"**

It was almost too much for Ken to even bear imagining, the thought of completely loosing his fire mage to that, that childish king. That king that doesn't even take care of his fiance, the king that leaves his fiance alone days on end to return to that Shinuo forsaken world, the king that...

**"For Shinuo's sake, snap out of it pervert!"**

Ken blinked and shook his head quickly looking back at Wolfram who had suddenly sat up, **"Wh-What...?"**

Wolfram winced slightly his body not ready for the strain of sitting up on its own, **"Wh-What were you thinking about?"**

**"Hmm...?"**

**"Just now, and don't like to me lecherous sage."**

**"Uhm,"** Ken looks away not exactly wanting to admit he was finding himself hating his best friend over the blonde sitting beside him.

**"Murata."**

Ken blinked shocked quickly looking back at Wolfram. He hadn't heard that word come out of his lover's delicate lips since the first time they had come together as one, **"W-Wolfram...?"**

**"Talk to me..."**

Ken swallows hard and sighs, **"I was just wondering what I was going to do without you,"** he whispers shrugging slowly.

Wolfram blinks tilting his head slightly confused, **"Oh...? C-Come to any decisions?"**

The black haired teen sighs and slowly sits up glancing at his lover. His gaze quickly pans around the room pausing slightly on the white material of the wedding attire his fire mage would be wearing tomorrow, for another man. He swallows hard before quickly looking at the bedside table and grabbing his glasses, a few habitual moves and the glasses were easily cleaned and pressed up the bridge of his nose.

**"I do not think I will return to Shin Makoku for awhile,"** he whispers after a long pause.

Wolfram bit his lip, **"And why is that?!"**

**"Because, I don't think I can stand seeing you with him right away."**

Wolfram watches him shocked before crossing his arms, **"And what is The Great Demon Kingdom supposed to do without you? Besides being my lecherous sage you are the whole kingdom's Great Sage, you can not just shirk your responsibilities Murata."**

That word again. For some reason it made his nerves stand on end, how dare his lover, his fire mage, be so formal after all they have been through.

**"I can not see my staying here ending well, Lord Bielefeld. I will return, but I need to allow some time to pass first."**

Wolfram felt his heart skip a beat, _'L-Lord Bielefeld...'_ How long had it been since those words had escaped his lover's caring yet dominant lips?

**"I see..."** He says pulling the blankets around himself covering his exposed chest, **"I suppose I understand,"** he adds as he lays back down a little ways away. He rolls onto his side with a wince as he faces the wall away from Ken.

_'Lord Bielefeld...why did that hurt so much?'_

Ken blinks watching him, raising his eyebrow as the blonde lays away from him, obviously hurt. _'Maybe that was a step too far?'_

He watches him, not only noting his obvious emotional hurt but also his obvious physical pain as well. He had winced at least twice now, _'did I go to quickly tonight?'_ He wonders as he sighs shaking his head slowly.

**"I wish I didn't have to,"** he whispers before slowly moving towards him. Ken let his hand snake under the covers and around the blonde's waist pressing him against his own body.

Wolfram felt his face blush slightly and though he wanted to push him away and yell at him he knew he couldn't, not that Ken wouldn't let him but that he didn't have the heart to do it – deep down he truly loved the idea of cuddling with someone who loved him. He had always assumed it would be his wimp of a fiance that would be the one behind him, holding him close, but that day had yet to come – even with their wedding so close.

**"Wh-What am I...?"**

Ken raised his eyebrow lifting his head to look at the blonde, **"Hmm...?"**

**"What am I to you? J-Just a L-Lord...?"**

Ken's eyes get wide a moment before smiling softly, **"My silly little fire mage..."**

Wolfram's eyes get wide and he turns quickly, wincing a moment before he was able to speak,** "Silly?! How dare yo-..."**

Ken quickly pressed his lips to the angry ones of his fiery little mage to silence his rage. Immediately Wolfram fell silent though his eyes didn't close to glared at the sage over the kiss.

A few seconds later Ken breaks the kiss chuckling softly, **"Don't glare at me, I just had to stop you from yelling so I could answer..."** He says smiling sweetly at the blonde in his arms.

He tightens his grip pulling him closer Wolfram's head forced to rest gently against the double black's bare chest, **"You hear that?"**

**"It's your heartbeat, so?"**

**"That's what you are. You are what makes my heart beat. You are what makes me wake in the morning, so I can see your face, even when you glare at me. You are why I sleep at night, so I can see you in my dreams, at least there we don't have to worry about this night ending..."**

* * *

Comments and critique is always welcome, just please be kind! :) haha Or not, I'll just laugh at you.


End file.
